Regular Show: Find Those Dragonballs!
by futureauthor13
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby find a dragonball while cleaning out the fountain, everyone in the park is on the search for the mystical balls. Who is going to get their wish? Read to find out!


**This is just something silly I thought of in Math Class (this is what happens when you watch DBZ and Regular Show). Hope you enjoy it! Btw, this isn't a full crossover, you just see the dragon balls, so that's why it's not in the crossover section. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was just a regular summer day in the not so regular park. It was still around mid morning, so there weren't that many people at the park yet. In fact, the only ones outside at the time was a tall bluejay and a short brown raccoon.

"I can't believe Benson's making us clean out the fountain so early in the morning," complained Rigby, "The park's not even open yet!"

"I know, it sucks," agreed Mordecai, "but at least now we'll get the afternoon off. So stop complaining. Besides, it's just a fountain, how bad could it be?"

The two friends looked into the fountain. They couldn't even see the bottom of it. The surface of the water was covered in murky, greenish brown filth and dead leaves, and that was just the surface. There was no telling what nasty things were waiting for them underneith.

"Dude, no way I'm sticking my hands in there," said Rigby, "You do it."

"What?" Mordecai exclaimed, "There's no way I'm doing all the work for you again. I wonder how this fountain got so dirty anyway."

"Pipes probably just got plugged," said Rigby, "stick your hand in there and see if you can unclog it."

Mordecai sighed. "Fine, but as soon as this thing is unclogged, you're scooping out all the dead leaves."

"Hmp, fine." The bluejay reluctantly stuck his wing in the water, and felt around for something that was plugging up the drain. After a few minutes, he felt something round and smooth.

"Hey dude, I think I've got something!" Mordecai pulled and pulled. "Man, this thing's really in there tight! Give me a hand here, would ya?" Rigby wrapped his arms around Mordecai's waist, and they both pulled at the same time.

In an instant, the round object was pulled out, and the two friends were knocked backwards. The object flew out of Mordecai's hand and bonked Rigby right in the head.

"Ow!" the raccoon shouted, before rubbing his now sore head, "Hey!"

"Sorry dude," said Mordecai, trying not to laugh, "Hey, look!" The fountain started to quickly drain, until all the water was gone. "Well, that'll make things easier."

"I'll say," said Rigby. He then picked up the round object. "I wonder what this thing is anyway." It looked like a ball, about the size of his hand, but it was covered in muck and algae. Rigby rubbed the mud away, and underneith it all, was a shiny, orange ball. In the middle of the ball, there were two red stars. "Whoa."

"What is it?" Mordecai asked. When he got closer, he realized what it was. "Whoa, it's a Dragonball!"

"A what!" Rigby shouted, "dude, that's sick!"

"No you idiot, not that kind of ball!" said Mordecai, rolling his eyes, "remember that anime we watched that one time?"

"Oh yeah, it was lame," said Rigby, "too much talky, not enough fighty."

"Okay, first off: It was awesome, you're just not cool enough to understand it," said Mordecai, "and second: If we collect all seven dragonballs, we can wish for whatever we want!"

"Are you serious!" Rigby asked, now excited, "That's so cool! We can totally wish to be rich! We'd never have to work again!"

"Yeah!" Mordecai shouted happily, "but first we have to find six more." Rigby pouted. He wanted his wish now.

"Hey!" Mordecai and Rigby turned and saw Muscleman and High Five Ghost walking towards them. They both had rakes, ready to get to work. "What are you two losers doing?" Muscleman asked.

"Nothing," said Rigby, holding up the dragonball, "just getting ready to become rich by using this." Mordecai punched him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"A dragonball?" said Muscleman, walking forward, "that's pretty cool, just let me see it for a minute..." Muscleman then reached out, and snatched the dragonball right out of Rigby's hand.

"Hey!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted at the same time. The green man and his ghost friend just started running away.

"See ya later losers!" Muscleman shouted, "Next time you see me and Five, we're gonna have all seven dragonballs, and we're gonna wish to be the Kings of Awesome!" The two hollered happily and continued running.

"I can't believe this!" Mordecai shouted, angry and frusterated.

"I know!" said Rigby, "Kings of Awesome? Why didn't we think of that?"

"No you idiot! He took our dragonball, we need to get it back!" said Mordecai.

"Chill dude, we just need to find the others before Muscleman does," said Rigby, "Once we have the other six, he won't be able to make his wish, so he'll just give it to us."

"One problem: We don't know where the other six are!" Mordecai reminded.

"Yeah, that is kind of a problem," said Rigby. The bluejay sighed.

Meanwhile, Muscleman and High Five Ghost were driving a golf cart through the park. They were heading right towards the house, where Benson and Skips were standing outside.

"Okay, Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning out the fountain, Muscleman and HFG are raking leaves," said Benson, "Skips, why don't you..." The Gumball maching looked up when he heard Muscleman hollering. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna get some dragonballs and get our wish!" Muscleman replied, "and you know who else is gonna get their wish? My mom!" With a laugh, Muscleman drove away.

"Dragonballs?" Benson and Skips repeated in unison. They had both heard of them, but didn't think they were real. In an instant, both of them were thinking of what they could wish for. For Benson, he could wish for a life of luxury and relaxation, with no slackers or crazy adventures to deal with. As for Skips, he would wish for immortality. The dance he did every year on his birthday could only work for a limited amount of time. Besides, if he didn't have to do that dance, maybe he could actually enjoy his birthday.

"Um, I'm gonna go clean up the snack bar," said Skips, thinking of an alibi so he could look for the dragonballs.

"Yeah sure," replied Benson, "I'm going to go do some... paperwork?" And with that, the two went their seperate ways and began their search."

()()()()()()()

"Okay dude," said Rigby, "If I was a dragonball, where would I be?"

Mordecai sighed again. "Man, you are such an idiot."

"Stop talking!"

"Look, you're a raccoon right?" said Mordeccai, "so that means you're a scavenger. So go scavenge out some dragonballs."

"Fine, gheesh!" Rigby sniffed his hands for the scent of the dragonballs, and then sniffed the air. In an instant, he was on his feet running with Mordecai behind him. They ran for a few minutes before they reached the dumpster by the south entrance of the park.

"The dumpster?" Mordecai asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," said Rigby as he climbed into the dumpster.

"Aw, sick!" said Mordecai, "Look dude, there's no way we're going to find magic wish granting balls in a dump..." At that moment, Rigby poked his head out of the dumpster, and held up an orange ball with five red stars on it.

"Ohhhhh!" Rigby said happily, while Mordecai just glared at him, "who was right? Who found a dragonball?"

"Come on, lets just go find the others," said Mordecai. With that, Rigby got out of the dumpster, and the two began running again.

Within the next two hours, all the dragonballs were found. Mordecai and Rigby found the six star ball in a bowl of oranges at the snack bar. Benson found the one star ball at a office supply store being sold as a paperweight. Skips found two, the four star ball in a cave by the mountains and the seven star ball in the river. And finally, Muscleman and HFG found another ball, the three star ball, in a claw machine at the arcade.

Knowing their co workers had the other dragonballs, everyone ran to the park.

"Come on Dude!" said Mordecai, with their two dragonballs in his hands, "We need to find Muscleman before..." The two friends screeched to a halt. Right in the middle of the park was Muscleman, HFG, Benson and Skips, each one of them holding one or two dragonballs.

Everyone stayed silent, and just glared at each other. "So, only one of us can get the wish," said Skips, "Who's it gonna be?"

"It should be us!" said Rigby, "we found out about the dragonballs first!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mordecai.

"But you two are losers!" retorted Muscleman, "we should get the dragonballs!" HFG nodded in agreement.

"Hey, if anyone should get the wish, it's me," said Benson, "after all the crap I've had to deal with, I deserve a wish! Now give me your balls." Rigby started snickering. "What is so funny."

Rigby just snickered some more. "That's what she sa..."

"**_Give me those dragonballs or you're fired!" _**Benson screamed, his face now burning red.

"Once we have are wish, we won't have to work for you," said Rigby, "Then again, we wouldn't want to work for a loser!"

"Oh That is it!" Benson made a dive for Rigby, and tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Mordecai was trying to get Muscleman's dragonballs, but was punched by HFG. Skips tried to get Mordecai's dragonballs, but Rigby pushed him down. Pretty soon, it was just a giant fist fight, with no clear winner.

Just at that moment, Pops was walking by. He didn't really notice that his friends were fighting (he just thought they were wrestling or playing a game), but what he did notice was the orange ball on the ground. "Oh! I've seen you all have found my hidden easter eggs! Good show!"

Everyone stopped fighting. "Wait," said Mordecai, "you hid these Pops?"

"Oh yes, for Easter," said Pops.

"But Easter was three months ago," said Rigby.

"I know," said Pops, "It did take you all an awful long time to find them."

"But, no!" said Benson, "these are dragonballs, aren't they?"

"I can assure you, I painted those eggs myself," said Pops, "I found the design on the interweb, and I thought it was quite unique."

"But Pops, these are balls, not eggs," said Mordecai.

"Well, I guess you can use them for balls," said Pops, "but they might make a bit of a mess."

"Hey guys," said Skips, holding up a dragonball. He squished it and then unsquished it. "These are just rubber!"

Everyone groaned. "This sucks," said Muscleman.

"Yeah, what a jip!" complained Rigby.

"Well, there goes our wish," said Mordecai, "guess it's back to work."

"Speaking of which," said Benson, his face slowly turning red, "what was that you said about 'not wanting to work for a loser like me'?"

"Um..." Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. They then both picked up a 'dragonball', threw it at Benson, and ran away.

"Ow! Rigby! Mordecai! You two are dead! Do you hear me!" With that, Benson started chasing after the two slackers while the other three co workers went back to their jobs.

"Ah, what a fun way to spend the morning," said Pops happily. He then noticed a mail truck pull up to the house. "Ooh, the bringer of mail has brought the postal early today!" He giggled like a child, and then ran to the mailbox. When he opened it, he saw nothing but a small, brown box.

"I see my package has arrived," said Pops. He opened the box up, and inside were seven small, glass, orange balls. They began to glow, and the sky turned pitch black. In an instant, a giant green serpant-like dragon appeared before Pops (he of course thinking nothing of it).

"You have awaken me from my eternal slumber," the dragon said, "speak your wish so that I may return to my unconscious state."

"Oh yes, sleep is very important," said Pops, "Now, my wish is for a lifetime of lollipops, enough for myself and my companions."

The dragon's eyes glowed for a split second, and then Pops was surrounded by lollipops. "It is done," the dragon spoke.

Pops laughed happily. "Good show, good show!" The dragon sweatdropped, and then returned to the dragonballs, which then floated up into the sky and soared in seperated directions across the globe.

Meanwhile, in a tree (hiding from Benson), Mordecai and Rigby poked their heads through the branches and looked up at the now-blue sky.

"Did you just hear something?" Rigby asked.

"Eh, it was probably Benson," replied Mordecai. And with that, the two went back into hiding, hoping their furious boss would give up the search soon.

**And done! Hope you liked it, please review :)**


End file.
